


WTF?!

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: In this one you switch places with the you from another universe. Where in one you are dating Misha Collins but play a hunter on the TV show Supernatural... in the other universe you ARE a Hunter of monsters, but thanks to some really bad mojo both sides of you get to see what it would be like to live in the other ones world.





	1. Whoa...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on French Mistake... I'm hoping this doesn't get to confusing for you, if you have any questions PLEASE, ask me and I will be more than happy to explain my crazy way of thinking ( asumming that will help because well not to many people get my way of thinking lol) Also where you see the letters (y/hn) you then insert the name you would have if you were on the show. Thanks

Home

The sky roared with the low rumble of thunder in the distance. You glance up and tiredly rub your eyes. " Why don't you go lay down for awhile?" Dean suggest " What and let you two have all the fun?" You tease as you shut the large book you had been studying. " Seriously, y/hunters name) Dean and I have this" Sam tells you.. You smile sweetly as you get up. " That's alright, I'm good " you insist patting him on the shoulder, as you head into the kitchen. Your grab a beer as two strong arms wrap around your waist. A Smile spreads across your lips as Dean nuzzles your neck. " You are so beautiful, you know that?" he asks " You don't say. Mr. Winchester" you tell him turning so that you lock your (e/c) eyes onto his. Suddenly the lights go off and then back on. " Shit. I better go make sure the generators operational." He moaned giving you a quick kiss before he left the room. You turned to shut the fridge door and jumped when you turned back to find Castiel standing in front of you. "Damn Cass you scared the crap out of me! you exclaim. " My apologize." he mumbles. He stands there looking at you as if unsure of something. " Cass? Are you ok?" you ask watching him closely. He Shoves a heart shaped locket into your hand. You look down at it, and notice how old and antique it looked. It was clearly pure silver with a rose embedded on the front of it. You glance back up at the Angel confused. " I need you to keep this safe." he tells you. " From what?" you ask. The thunder rolls loudly, this time accompanied by a flash of lightning. There is a deep low howl, from what sounded like a coyote, it was close as if on your front porch, and seemed to be taunting you. Your head snapped toward the sound and you knew that what you and the Winchesters had been trying to prevent was about to come barging through the door at any minute. " Y/hunters name, you better get the hell in here, we have company!" Dean called from the other room. You glanced toward Deans voice and then back at Cass. " I'm sorry." Castiel said, then he reached out and touched your arm, just seconds before everything went black.


	2. Break On Through To The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the other you...Not the hunter you but the family/actress you. While the hunter you is in her world about to fight who knows what. This you is happily married to costar Misha Collins.... You have 3 kids. Wes( of Course) Maison ( of course) and another son ( y/sons name)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no Vicki in this story, she and Misha never met... You are the biological mother to Wes, Maison and your 3rd child a boy.. so pick your favorite boy's name and read along :) again if you have any questions please ask away and I will answer asap.... I would also love for any suggestions for any other story possibilities :)

You take the popcorn out of the microwave, and head back to the living room.

" I hope this storm passes quickly." you say as you snuggle in on the couch next to Misha.

" I like storms, I find them quite romantic, don't you think?" He asks kissing your neck. You smile as his breath touches your skin.

" You're not going to be thinking romantic if it wakes the kids." you tell him. Misha pulls away locking his clear blue eyes to yours.

" Please.... Wes and Maison could sleep through a tornado." he reminds you. 

"Just like their father." you say wrinkling your nose at him. " However.... (y/sons name) takes after his mama abd will wake with the drop of a pin" you tell him.

" That's not the only thing he takes from his mama. That boy looks so much like you, that I'm thinking about asking for a DNA test." he teases. You toss a handful of popcorn at him as you try to look annoyed. But the big toothy grin he flashes at you causes you to laugh out loud along with him. He leans in and presses his soft lips to yours and as much as you hate to you gently push him away.

" Come on Misha, you promised to help me with this new script." you tell him. Misha sighs and picks up the paper from the coffee table.

" Ok.... OK, let's take it from Dean leaves the room." he says.

" Cass, you scarred the crap out of me." You say switching into your character mode.

" My apologies." Misha says in his Castiel voice.

" It's all right. What are you doing here? If you're looking for Dean you just missed him." you say.

" No, I've come to see you." He replies.

" Me? Why?" you ask.

" Y/hn. You are in danger." Misha reads. The mood is broken by a loud clap of thunder.

" MOMMY! DADDY!" ( y/sn) voice called out frantic. 

" Told You." you say with a sigh.

" I'll get him." Misha offers. Kissing the top of your head he gets up and heads toward the stairs.

" It's alright buddy! Daddy's coming!" he calls as he heads to check on your youngest child. The Thunder rumbled again as a flash of lightning sprayed out side the window. Then Bam, the lights went out..

"


	3. The Looking Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake to find that you are no longer at home with Misha and the kids.

" Y/hn...... Babe, Come on open those pretty ( y/ec) eyes for me." slowly you do as the voice asks 

" Hey There you are." Jensen says smiling.

"Jensen? What happened?" you ask Daysed.

" You passed out, Sam and I found you in the kitchen." he tells you, " How do you feel?" 

" ok, I guess." you say sitting up. as you do your head starts to spin and you let out a moan.

" Careful." Jensen tells you. Sam sets a glass of water in front of you.

" Thanks, Jared." you say.

" Who's Jared?" he asks confused looking at Dean and then back at you, Jensen shrugs.

"Funny guys. How did I get on set?" you asked when you finally noticed you were sitting on the old couch in what was often used as Bobby singers house.

" Did you hit your head when you fell?" Jensen asked.

' I don't think so, I mean the last thing I remember was sitting on the couch at my house with Misha, he went to check on Y/sn, the lights went off and then I woke here." You tell them. Everything is in such a haze you almost feel like you had been out drinking all night and woke up with a nasty hangover. 

" I think you must have been dreaming." Jared tells you. 

" Who's misha?" Jensen asked.

" Right... ok... enough of the jokes guys." you say.

" I'm going to go get you an ice pack." Jared tells you. Once he is out of the room Jensen turns and smiles his charming smile at you.

"Do you know how scared I was to go in there and find you passed out cold?" he asks you.

" No not really." you reply half heartedly. " I still don't remember how I got on set." You mumble standing up. Jensen gets up with you and spins you so you are facing him. 

" Well let me show you." he says. You look at him surprised.

" What?" you ask, but he cuts you off by pressing his lips to yours with great passion. Shocked you push him away.

" Jensen! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" you exclaim.

" What?" he asks confused, as Jared re entered the room.

" What's the matter?" he asks you both.

" That's what I would like to know. Who in the hell is Jensen? Or Jared for that matter? And since when do you get so pissed off because I kissed you?" Jensen asks Angrily.

Before you could answer there was a soft fluttering sound and you look up to see Misha standing in front of the three of you, in full Castiel get up.

" Misha! Thank god!" you almost yell as you rush to him, toss your arms around his neck, and kiss him hard.

" What IN THE HELL?!" Jensen yelled.

Deans pov

We heard the howling outside the door and imediatley knew it had to be Hell hounds... Which meant only one thing Crowley and his Minions had to be on their way. We had been trying all night to figure out why exactly they had all decided to come top side. Cass had a theory but he wasn't really getting into it which was, pissing me off more than I could say. This something Cass said was the key to humanity... it was the one thing that kept everything in sink, with out it people humans couldn't really tell the difference between right and wrong, or if they could they didn't give a fuck... And we could see it was true. Cops were shooting first and asking questions later. Brothers were killing brothers, Blame was being passed around like a hooker and no one gave a shit who got hurt or who was caught in the cross fire. But yet this key as Cass said was missing and the guard that had been placed thousand of years ago to stand watch was dead. If Crowley and his minions were to get ahold of this... this key life as we knew it, no matter how crappy would come to a hault. So When we heard the Hell hounds at the door we were braced to fight. To protect something that we had no idea what it was. Or what it even looked like. But then almost as suddenly as they had arrived they had disappeared. Then it was quiet to quiet, So Sam and I went to the Kitchen to look for (y/hn) only to find her passed out cold. I was so scared, seeing your lifeless body on the floor. Not knowing what had happened. You and I had what was called a friends with benefits kind of relationship. Of course if truth be told I liked you. I mean I really liked you. And I'm pretty sure you feel the same way about me, but we both know that relationships as hunters can be dangerous.. Mistakes can be made when you are in a relationship that can not only hurt a person mentally but all so physically. But still like I said I thought we had an understanding... a type of game that we played. But then you woke up. 

First the whole Jensen/ Jared thing was odd. My first thought was you hit your head pretty hard when you fell. But then when you pushed me away when I went to kiss you I was confused.... but then you Kissed Cass as if he were your life line. All I could think was 

" What IN THE HELL!?"


	4. A Glimpse Of What Might Have Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake to find you are no longer at Bobby's.... And Cass isn't Cass (well not really)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry theses are kind of short.. My personal internet is out and so I have to use the local libraries when I can. :(

" Hey.... (y/n) can you hear me?" A voice calls to you. slowly you open your eyes as a face comes into focus.

" What I leave the room for two seconds and you go to sleep on me?" Castiel is saying. He has a dumb smile on his face but at the same time there is worry in his eyes.

' What?" You ask as you struggle to sit up. His strong arms reach for you and pull you into a sitting position.

" What happened?" Cass asked as he scanned the room.

" I'm not sure." you replied. " The last thing I remember is blackness." you murmer. You are still sitting on the floor with Cass kneeling next to you. 

" For Crine out loud! Did you trip on this damn thing?! I keep telling our son not to leave his toys all over the floor!" he says angrily as he picks up a toy car.

" What? OUR SON?" you say as his words register.

"Oh Iget it... your sweet little WES would never do anything like that right?" He says with an eye roll. " But I hate to tell ya MaMa Bear. He's still your son when he screws up, not just mine." he says laughing as he helps you to your feet. He gets you situated on the couch and sits next to you. 

" Are you sure your alright babe?" he asks concerned. 

" I think so. I just have a major head ache." you tell him.

" I'll get you some asprin." he says getting up to leave the room.

" Why don't you just use your angel Mojo, It be a hell of a lot faster." you call out. He comes back a with a large smile on his face and a bottle of Tylenol in his hand.

" Well I would but as you can see I'm not wearing my trench coat right now, and I left my Mojo in it's pocket." he says handing it to you.

" Are you sure your ok? Maybe I should take you some where to get looked at?" he sugest.

" No... I'm good I think." you say, your head still in a haze. The phone rings and he looks at the number on the caller ID. 

" Gotta take this.:" he says with a wink and then he kisses you on the forehead. Your eyes shoot wide open as his lips touch your skin.

" Go for Misha." He says leaving the room.

" Misha? Who in the hell is Misha?" you mutter. You glance around the room for the first time, and realize you are no longer in Bobby's house. Nope the walls are a prism eggshell white, instead of that old faded wallpaper. And the hard wood floor has been replaced by soft blush beige carpeting. There are long sheer curtains on the windows and a large flat screen TV is where the old fireplace should be. The thing that gets you the most are the pictures. Pictures of Children line the walls, Children you have never seen before. Smiling happy Children, there's even one of them at the beach Cass is holding the hands of the two little ones as the water splashes around there feet. The older boy seems to be taunting or maybe encourageing them to come in deeper. the picture seems so forigne to you. But not as foreign as the next. It's you holding a newborn,,,, with Cass leaning in smiling ear to ear, two older children a boy and a girl sit on the edge of the bed next to you and the baby.

" What the Hell?" you think. There is a small ingraved plaque at the bottom of the frame.

" The Collins Family." you read. Your hand shakes as you manage to set it back down on the table. Only to notice another picture. There's Dean and Sam in tux's, Charlie in a beautiful scarlet dress, and Cass also in a tux with his arm loveningly around your waist. Yes your waist in a beautiful flowingwhite wedding Gown. 

" OH My God!" you exclaim to yourself.

" What the hell?" you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Bobby's

Slowly you pull away from your husband of eight years. 

" Someone want to tell me what in the hell is going on?" Dean hissed.

" I am afraid in my haste to protect the key, I may have caused a rip in the universe as we know it." Cass says 

" What? How?" Sam asked

"Really guys? Are going to run lines right now?! Someone needs to explain to me how in the hell I got here, when I was just at our house!" You exclaim locking eyes on your husband.

" I am not your husband." He tells you matter of fact like. " And this is not y/hn, at least not the one we know." Cass says.

"What?!" Dean and Sam say at the same time.

"Really? You know what, I have had enough of your stupid jokes. I'll be in my trailer when the three of you decide to grow the hell up!" you say, turning and heading into the kitchen part of the set. You stop suddenly when you realize there are no camera's, no overhead lights, no sound systems in place. Just a kitchen. A four walled, back door kitchen. You spin frantically trying to find some sign of what you know should be a fake set. But it's real it's all real. The stove, the sink, the fridge, even a small door leading to the back side of the house. You start to feel sick and quickly sit down in one of the chairs at the nearby kitchen table.

" Hey, you ok?" Dean asks.

" God Jensen, I don't know I think I'm going insane." you tell him. He smiles half heartedly and sits down across from you.

" You are not going crazy, trust me. Can you just tell me what the last thing is you remember?" he asks taking your hand in his.

" I was home, With Misha. We were going over our lines, and y/sn called out, scared because of the storm... Misha went to check on him, and then the next thing I knew I was waking up here on set." you tell him. He looks at you as if he wants to believe you but at the same time you can tell he has no idea what you are talking about. 

" Dean, can we see you for a second?" Sam calls.

" Yeah," he called back. " Hey just uh hang out here for a minute k?" he says to you. You give a small nod and then he goes into the other room leaving you alone.

Dean/ Sam/ Cass

" What in the hell is going on Cass? Why doesnt she seem to remember any of us?" Dean hissed.

" Just before Crowley's Demons attacked I was able to locate the key." Castiel explained.

" That would be why they just suddenly stopped and retreated back to where ever it was they had come from?" Sam suggest, Cass Nodded.

" Yes. But that was only because I had to send the key somewhere safe, temporary." he says.

" Where?" Dean asks.

" Another dimension." he says.

" What? Can you get it back?" Sam asked. Castiel said nothing only looked at them with concern.

" I am working on that." he says finally.

" Why doesnt that seem promising?" Dean asks annoyed.

" My plan was to send the key safe with someone I could trust. Just till I could set up a new place here to keep it safe. " Cass says. He turns and looks at you sitting at the table. You are in deep thought as if trying to figure out where you are and how in the hell you got there.

" Wait... you sent y/hn to another dimension? Is that what's wrong with her? Damn it Cass!" Dean says angrily.

" That is not her." Cass says finally.

" What?!" Dean and Sam ask together.

"Casstiel WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Dean Shouted.

" Dean...." Sam said trying to get his brother to lower his tone.

" I told you I sent her and the key...." He started again.

" yeah, that part we got Cass. But who is that? And how did she get here?" Sam asks.

" When I sent her to another dimension, there must have been another her there. A different her, and she was sent here." Cass says as if he himself is still trying to figure out exactly how the two were switched.

" Ok so switch them back." Dean insists.

" I would, but....." Castiel starts.

" But what?" Sam asks.

" If I do so now, the key will not be safe and we will be back to square one." Cass tells them. The two of them look at him in silence as if he had lost his mind.

" What the fuck!?" Dean yells. " I don't give a damn about the freaking key man! You need to send her back to her time and bring y/hn back to us!" Dean insist. 

" But humanity." Cass states.

" Humanity?! Casstiel... Do you have any idea what you have done? Not only have you put y/hn... our y/hn in danger but you've brought this y/hn to a time that she has no buisness in.. There are things here that could kill her, and then what happens Cass? What happens if that y/hn gets killed here?" Dean asks angrily

" That could be disastrous, to both our worlds." Cass admits. 

" So then it's settled you'll send her back and bring back our h/hn." Sam says.

" I can't. " Cass tells them.

" Why not?" Dean asks trying to remain calm.

" I'm not sure exactly where she is." He admits finally.

" Son of a bitch!" Dean hisses

You: 

You have convinced yourself that you are in some kind of weird dream... Yes that's all it is. You've been working way to hard lately... spending every waking moment trying to learn this new script change and your mind has just transformed it self into this kind of Dream life. Any moment Wes, Maison and Y/sn will all come running in, jump on your bed and wake you and Misha up... Yes that's all it is, a weird stupid dream.

" Hello Darling." a voice says.

" Hey Mark." you say, looking up at the handsome British actor. He looks at you confused but only for a second.

"You seem not so surprised to see me." he purrs.

"Why should I? You're a big part of all this right?" you ask standing.

" I suppose I am. So if you will just give me the key then I can be on my way." He tells you. You cross the floor and stare deeply into his brown eyes.

"Really? And what's in it for me?" you ask. The lines of the script rolling off your tongue as if it's a part of you.

" What would you like?" he asks You shrug.

" Oh I don't know. Why don't you take me away from all this?" you say seductively.

" I thought you'd never ask." he says. 

" Crowley!" Dean shouts. You turn to see Jensen, Jared and Misha all standing in the doorway.

" Sorry Boys... we can't stay." He says, and in the blink of an eye you are once again gone.


	6. The family  life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back with Misha

" I'm married to Castiel?" You think.

"Sorry, that was David from the Garage, he said said power is put over there, so my car won't be ready tomorrow. Guess I get to ride to work with a beautiful hunter again." he says wrapping his arms around you. 

"um Misha, I'm kind of tired. I think I'm going to go to bed." You say 

"You sure your ok?" He asks

"yeah I'm fine " You tell him forcing a smile.

"ok, I'll be up in a minute." he says. He watches you closely as you make your way up the winding stairs. No idea where you are going. You walk down the short hallway and stop at the first door. There is a small lamp on and you can see inside that the walls are light pink. There is a giant unicorn painted on wall and a canopy castle shape bed. Quietly you step in and stand next to the bed, looking down at the precious child sleeping. Her face was clearly the spitting image of Cass's Which caused you to smile sincerely for the first time since you woke up in this strange world. You slowly backed out and headed across the hall to room two. This one had blue walls,a large baseball diamond takes up one whole wall with small baseballs throughout the room. Sleeping in the bed was a young boy. He had curly hair but there again was Cass's in deep peaceful slumber. You head down the hall to the third room. The ceiling is painted to look like a circus tent. There is giant tiger standing watch over the bed. The child sleeping in the small bed wasn't Cass's this time. It was you, your hair, your features, and even though his eyes were closed, you just knew he had your eyes as well.

"Never get tired of watching them sleep." Misha says behind you.

"No.. it's like the, very first time." You say tearing up. You had often dreamed of having children. But in the life you lead you knew that was not practical. Misha, takes your hand and leads you away. The master bedroom was a light rose color, with matching curtains. There is a oak wood four post bed, with a home made quilt on top. You tan your fingers a cross the colorful patches.

"Maison can't wait to get hers." Misha said as he opened a large dresser drawer.

"What?" you ask..

"Your mom, the last time she was here she told Maison, hers would be ready in time for her birthday " He tells you from the bath room.

"My mom was here?" you ask shocked. Your mother had been killed when you were 10 after a bad hunt with a skin walker.

"When is your mother not here?" he asked stepping into the room. 

"And my dad?" you ask hopeful 

"oh yeah he called, I forgot to tell you. Invited us over for dinner Saturday. I swear we see more of them now than before their Divorce. Even though they are both state side." he jokes.

"What?" you ask.

"Nothing, it's just them living in Seattle doesn't seem far enough away from Vancouver sometimes." he muttered.

"Misha, ..."you start.

"I know, sorry. I got you something." he says handing you a box. You look to see he's changed into sleep pants and was standing next to you bare chested. You suck in deeply, from the sight of him.

"Well open it." he tells you. You opened the small square box. Inside was a Beautiful diamond ring. 

" Misha, you didn't have to." You muttered.

"I know you keep saying that, but I feel bad, if I had put the trap back on the drain it wouldn't have gotten sucked I to the disposal. "he says taking the ring, and slipping it on to your finger. 

"You like?" he asks. 

"It's beautiful." you manage to say.

"No your beautiful." he says. With out thinking you pull him to you and kiss him. He kisses you back, but you stop embarrassed 

"Sorry Cass." you mutter

"Roll play huh?" he says laughing

ok I can work with that, I think I still remember something's from the Pizza man." he tells you, Before playfully pushing you onto the bed  
,and climbing on top of you.


	7. The Devils Lare

You blink and suddenly the scenery has changed again, you are in what looks like a dungeon. You scream and it echoes back to you. 

" Well I never get tired of that sound." a deep voice says. You turn to face Mark. 

" You are a fickle thing aren't you?" he asks.

"Mark.... Where in the hell are we? And how did we get here?" you ask nervously.

" Who is Mark?" he asks. 

" Funny,,,, Get me out of here now!" you shout.

" Now, correct me if I am wrong, but didn't you ask for me to bring you here?" he replies not taking his eyes off of you. 

" No, no this isn't happening... It's not real..." you say falling to your knees as tears start to spill.

" My God.... What happened to you Mark asked.

Dean/ Sam/ and Cass

" Jesus we have to get her back." Sam said

" No shit Sammy, but how?" Dean huffed. " This is all your fault Cass! If you just would have been honest with us in the first place, none of this would have happened!" he hissed at the angel.

" I apologize Dean, I didn't think.." Castiel said sadly.

" Exactly! You didn't think!" Dean snapped.

" Dean, right now we have to get he back, so we can get our (Y/hn) back." Sam says. Dean ran his hand over his face in disgust. 

" Right.... And I have a feeling no matter what we tell Crowley, he's not going to do shit if we don't have that key to bargain with." Dean says. he picks up a chair and throws it across the room. Then taking a deep breath he turns to them and says.

" Well we have work todo."


	8. Breakfast of Champions

You wake and your heart skips a beat as you lay there trying to figure out where you were. Slowly the turn of events make their way back into your memory, and then suddenly the door to the room burst open. 

" Mommy! Daddy!" Children's voices as they jump onto the bed. You hear Misha Chuckle 

" Who are all these munchkins in my room?" he asks. You roll over and see the kids for the first time. Their smiles are so bright and their eyes are so sparkling that you can't help but smile along with them. 

" Daddy, I'm hungry." The little girl says.

" Hmm. well I do believe it is your mama's turn to make breakfast." he says. All three kids look at you and moan.

" What?" you asks annoyed, sitting up and staring at them.

" I don't want cereal today." the older boy whined.

" Hey I can cook." you say defensively.

"Since when?" Misha teases. 

" since forever." you say, winkling your nose at him. The kids giggle, 

" Well then I suggest we go get ready for school and let mommy work her magic." Misha says. The kids hop out of the bed and hurry out of the room. 

"You know we love you, even if you can't cook." Misha says turning toward you and propping his head with his hand.

" I can cook..." you insist. 

" sure you can, and what ever you make will be fine. You want the shower first?" he asks.

"You go ahead." you tell him. He kisses you and then rolls out of bed. You watch him walk into the bathroom before climbing out of bed and hurrying down stairs.

15 minutes later 

Misha and the kids walk into the kitchen.

" What's that smell?" Wes asks. 

" Breakfast." you say matter of fact like as you lay a plate full of pancakes in the middle of the table. 

" Oh Boy!" (y/son's name) says as he runs to his table. The others stare at you in complete surprise.

" What? I told you I could cook." you say smugly.

" ok." Misha says as they all take their place at the table. 

You sit across from Misha and watch as they all dig into their food. Misha looked up at you, his mouth full.

" You've been holding out on me?" he mumbled. You laugh, and shrug. 

" Sorry other me, when you get back you're gonna have to learn how to cook." You think to yourself. You pick up your glass of milk and take a drink. Almost as soon as it touches your tongue you spit it back into the glass. Everyone stops eating and looks at you.

" You ok mommy?" Maison asks.

" I think the milk is bad." you say. 

" We just bought it." Misha says looking at the carton in the middle of the table.

" See it's fine." he says, showing you the date. You look at it for the first time.

" Organic, Soy?" you ask

" Yeah..." he replies confused.

" Were they out of the good stuff?" you asks making a face.

" What are you talking about, we always get organic." Misha tells you.

" yeah mama, Organic and soy are way healthier." Maison says. You force a smile as there is a knock on the door. 

" Their here!" Wes yells as all three kids jump up and head to the door. You and Misha follow, Wes opens the door with his book bag in hand.

" Hello Mrs Clark. Bye mom, Bye dad" He says running past. Misha helps the others with their things, Maison hugs you.

"Bye mama." she says 

" Bye" you tell her. She stands there looking up at you and you realize she's waiting for a kiss. You bend down and kiss her on the cheek and then Misha does the same. Misha picks up (y/sn) and kisses him, he holds him out for you to do the same before handing him to the lady at the door.

"Thanks a lot Cindy" Misha says.

" Oh no problem. Bye y/n." she says turning away.

" Bye." you say. Misha shuts the door 

"You go on and take a shower, before work. I'll clean up the Kitchen." he tells you. 

" Work?" you mutter, before heading back upstairs.


	9. Dean Are you there? Can you hear me?

You kept looking over at Misha as he drove your ( fav car) to where ever it is he was going. You just couldn't get over the fact that he looked so much like Castiel. Look yes but he's nothing like him" you remind yourself. Misha glances at you 

" Why are you looking at me like I've grown a second head or something?" he asks. 

" I didn't realize I was starring sorry." you say looking away. 

" Hey are you sure your ok?" he asks. 

" Yeah why?" you ask

" I don't know, you just don't seem like yourself." he tells you. You shrug and force a smile.

"I don't know what you mean." you say.

" Well, first off... That amazing Breakfast. The last time you tried to cook something we almost had to call the fire department." he says. 

" Please it couldn't have been that bad." you say.

"Are you kidding me? Honey, you cried for 24hrs straight, and you haven't touched a pan since. Or so I thought." he replied. You rolled your eyes.

" Ok fine, I've been taking a few cooking classes, I wanted to surprise you. Is that ok?" you ask defensively.

"Of course it is, you surprised us that's for sure." he says. The car got awkwardly quiet.

" Look Cass, I'm sorry... I don't mean to be snappy." you say looking out the window.

" That's another thing, Why all of a sudden do you keep calling me Cass?" Misha asks.

" I didn't." you say.

" Yeah you did." he replies.

" What ever. Your imagining things." you say.

" I'm Imagining things? Look babe. Maybe when you fell you hit your head a little too hard." he says. " What's your point?" You ask. " I don't have a point, I just thought maybe you might want to go get checked out." he said as he pulled onto the lot. " I'm fine really." you insist. Suddenly you see Sam, your heart skips a beat and you jump out of the car before it is fully in park. " Sam! Sam!" you shout running toward him. Sam stopped and looked at you confused for a second and then a smile spread across his face. " Hey, how's it going?" He asks. Before you can answer Dean stepped around the corner, he smiled that smile. The smile that always melts your heart. You stare at him and your heart skips a beat. You take off in full run and throw yourself at him. He makes kind of an oof sound, as his arms go around your waist. " Oh my God, I have missed you so so so much!" You say. " I missed you to y/n." he says sounding confused. You look at him a moment, before backing away. " This isn't Dean, Or Sam. Oh God." you think as tears start to weld up. " Hey are you ok?" fake Sam asks. "Honey?" Misha says watching you. "I'm.... I'm.." you stammer. " Excuse me." you manage to say before running off. Misha watched as his wife practically jumped out of a moving car, yelling like a crazy woman. He got out just in time to see her almost tackle Jensen. There was a look in her eyes that he couldn't explain. The three of them looked at each other as she ran off Crying. " What's wrong with y/n?" Jared asked concerned. " I have no idea." I tell them. " The other night, she fell I think she may have hit her head, but she refuses to go to a DR." I tell them. " Maybe i should talk to her." Jared offers. " Maybe, I don't know. Did you know she was taking cooking classes?" I ask. " y/n Cooks?" Jensen asks. " She does now, and really well too." I say. " I'm going to go find her." Jared says. Jensen and I watch as he heads off in te direction that you were last seen. "I'm sure she's fine man." Jensen says. " I hope so." I reply, but something deep down tells me that that's all it was, a mere hope for the best.

You have no idea where you are going, you just want to get far away. You stop and sit on the ground next to a trailer.

" I just want to see you again... I miss you so much Dean. I miss everything about you. Can you hear me? Dean Help me! Please! I just want to go home!" you call out. You stop when you feel someone watching you, you look up to see fake Sam towering over top of you.

" Hey are you ok?" he asks.

" I'm fine." you say wiping your tears. 

"I can see that your not." he says sitting down next to you. " Tell me all about it." 

" You won't believe me." you say.

" Try me." he says. You close your eyes and lean your head back.

" Trust me Sam... Or who ever you are.." You start. 

"Jared." he says.

" Jared, trust me, this is so out there, no one can help me." you say. Jared puts an arm around you and you feel all your walls melt.

" Well when your ready to talk, I'm ready to listen. Till then, I'll just wait." he says. Holding you tight.


	10. Honesty Is The Best Policy

Dean and Sam tried every way they could to get you back. Non of which worked. 

"We'll just summons him here, force him to let her go." Sam suggest.

"That's not going to work. Crowley will not release y/hn until he has the key in his hand." Cass says.

"So we lie, we tell him we have the Key, want to trade." Dean says. Cass Shakes his head.

" Crowley's not stupid. He would insist on the Key first." Cass says.

"Well what in the hell are we going to do?" Dean hisses.

"We are going to have to tell him the truth, that she is not our y/hn, and that the real y/hn is in another universe with the Key." Castiel says with a look of concern.

"You think that will work?" Sam asks.

"I do not see another option." He tells them.

 

You sit on the hard cold floor weeping, while Mark or at least the man who looks like him stands over top of you looking confused. 

"What is the matter with you?" he asks.

" I don't know what you are talking about." you say wiping the tears with your hands.

"y/hn, your not her. Who are you?" he asks

"My name is y/n I play y/hn on tv," you tell him. Crowley takes you by the hand and gently helps you to your feet. He stares deeply into your eyes and says.

"If you are lying to me........" Letting his voice trail.

"I'm not I swear." you say. " I just want to go home, back to my husband Misha." 

Crowley looks at you and snaps his fingers. In the blink of an eye you are back in the house, The one that looks like the set of Bobby Singers home. 

" Hello boys." Crowley says. 

Dean, Sam and Cass turn to look at him. When Dean see's you he looks angry and your not sure if it's at this man or yourself, Maybe both.

"Gentlemen I think we need to talk." Crowley says.


End file.
